No Way on the Subway
No Way on the Subway is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV. It is given by Ray Boccino to Niko Bellic. Description The mission starts off with Ray and Phil Bell informing Niko that the money and the diamonds are missing; the money stolen by Johnny Klebitz during the bungled deal in the museum and the diamonds with Luis Lopez. Ray orders you to deal with a couple members of the Lost Brotherhood hanging around Vauxite St. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to where the members of The Lost sre hanging out *Take the bike *Chase and take out the bikers Walkthrough Make your way to the bikers just out of Northwood, Algonquin in an alleyway off Vauxite St. After the first cutscene quickly get on the bike presented before Niko and chase the two Lost members. You can either choose to kill the one biker before the subway, or leave him be for a more climatic death near the end of the mission. Follow them through the streets until they ride through a broken barrier onto the tracks. Follow the bikers as close as you can on the tracks and be sure to avoid any trains passing your left or coming up on your right. When you reach the part of the tracks that are under the Alqonquin/Broker bridge you can leave the one biker to his fate as he will crash head on into a subway train and explode. Almost immediately afterwards, the other biker will exit the train tracks through a hole in the metal railings of the side and head back to the street. Once on the street, the biker deaccelerates considerably and is much easier to keep up with and even knock off his bike, which makes the killing much simpler. Some time after the mission, a Weazel News Report will announce the identification of one of the bikers involved in the incident. Coincidentally, the biker is a close friend of Johnny Klebitz and an important supporting character in The Lost and Damned DLC. Video Walkthrough VJP3GRPVIjQ Deaths *Jim Fitzgerald - Killed by Niko on orders of Ray Boccino. *Unnamed Biker - Killed by Niko on orders of Ray Boccino.﻿ Trivia * This mission happens at the same time as the TLAD mission "Was It Worth It?" * If you let the chase go on with both Jim and the unnamed biker, the unnamed biker will crash into an oncoming subway train and die instantly, leaving Niko to shout one of two lines of extra dialogue: "Was that the Uptown J train?" or "Shit, your friend's body is gonna be smeared from here to Northwood!" * If you pull Jim off of his bike he will pull out a pistol and will try to kill you. * This is the first appearance of Phil Bell. *Niko is originally sent to kill Johnny for stealing the money, but while Niko is chasing Jim, Ray sent some of his men to deal with Johnny instead. When Niko calls Ray after killing Jim, and reporting Johnny missing, Ray informs Niko not to worry about it. *It is possible, through a glitch, that after chasing Jim for the scripted route, he will act as a normal pedestrian on a bike, but will still taunt Niko. *Before the chase starts, Jim will say that Johnny had mentioned him about Niko, however in TLAD, Johnny never mentions about Niko to either Jim or any other Lost MC member. *When driving inside the Subway, the trains move more slowly than normal. *In TLAD Jim Fitzgerald is Hispanic, but in GTA IV No Way on the Subway he appers to be white. Glitch If you are able to kill Jim before going past the derailed train on the Algonquin Bridge, there will be an option allowing you to enter the derailed train but this however is not possible as it is only a glitch. Additionally, leaving the area then returning to it will remove the derailed train but will leave the damaged steel pole there. Lastly, if you crash in the subway while chasing the bikers, your bike will disappear. This does not happen all the time however. de:No Way on the Subway es:No Way on the Subway pl:No Way on the Subway Category:Missions in GTA IV